


Lost in the Dream

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Little Dialogue, M/M, No Character Death, Sad Lim Changkyun | I.M, Short One Shot, deep meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: I pray that every night this isn't a dreamThat when I fall asleep again, you'll be in my armsEven if it's an illusion, I want youIf this is happiness, I don't care if I sink into you and die





	Lost in the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot of an idea I had about Monsta X's song Lost in the Dream! Of course, there are lyrics within this story and I would really like what you think about this and what is going on with the story. It's very different and there's really little dialogue like two lines but, I hope you like it!

Changkyun wakes up with a start, eyes wide and frantic as he immediately looks to the right of him to only see the bed sheets shifted about from his slumber. His hand grazes the empty spot that somehow feels warm to the touch yet, so empty despite the feeling. It was every night he had been dealing with what he believed could be insomnia but having the same dream every night seemed too odd of an occurrence. When morning comes, they disappear every time, and Changkyun feels the slight pain in his heart knowing whoever this person was in his dream wasn’t real but, somewhere was probably out there. Every day the black-haired prays it wasn’t a dream, but a premonition of some sorts, as if it was trying to tell him something he should be aware of. Ever since that one night, Changkyun wasn’t really the same again, distancing himself and becoming depressed, waiting for something to come to him, call out to him. He leaves his bed and stands up to the dresser, picking up a picture of himself and his lover. After he lost the person who was everything, his voice still looks for the other. 

The used to be glowing house where the sunlight always shined, a light so bright that Changkyun didn’t believe it was possible for someone to bring so much happiness. His used to dull life and hidden heart was soon found and unlocked by the other; dusting away the cobwebs that covered many of his insecurities and flaws were then eased. Never did he have to feel afraid and never once need to have the sharp tug of something was wrong, and that with the other by Changkyun, everything would be alright. No need to worry about anything else, the smile that his significant wore told him all his fears would be forgotten; yet, they were only reopened one night. The bright house was now back to its flat state, the other gone and Changkyun never more hopeless than before. Everything that he worried about came back worse, unable to deal with everything himself; curling himself into a ball and crying himself to sleep. The days he spent with the other, he holds them, dear, for which Changkyun fears he may have reached the end.

Just like every other morning and evening, Changkyun wakes up from the same dream, one making him feel slightly hopeful than the one before. Only if the spot beside him weren’t empty, he would be able to smile and feel hope within his body. He went about his usual daily routine of going to his work and working with those on the outside. Although many people around him like his friends would make him laugh, it wasn’t the same. His significant other would brighten his day and always look forward to the next, but now that he was gone, Changkyun knew that he wouldn’t be the same, and those who surrounded him knew and saw that. A long day without excitement comes to an end, and once again he is back into his home of loneliness. When the black-haired falls asleep once again, he hopes to go inside the arms of the other, the soft tune and humming of the voice that always made him sleep with content. 

Changkyun wakes up with a start, eyes wide and frantic as he immediately looks to the right of him to only see the bed sheets shifted about from his slumber. Just, something was different when he looks at his surroundings, he is in open space as the stars paint the sky and illuminate the darkness around him. He wasn’t in his home anymore, and once again he was lost in the dream just like all the times; always starting when the moon rises, the nights repeat the same. The cool breeze touching his skin, kissing it softly as he closed his eyes to feel the relaxing weather against him; always reminding him of the night when Changkyun and the other would walk out at night. The same air enveloping them, the smell of nature and the saltiness of the sea close by as the sharp crescent moon seems like the most significant thing around him. Changkyun swings his feet off the bed and onto the soft grass that tickles his feet, the cold and slightly wet feeling running a shiver down his spine. His feelings create this fantasy, one where he would find the other, the same soft tune playing throughout the night sky, mixed with the howl of a wolf that can be heard miles away. Taking more steps away from his bed, he tries his best to follow the voice that hums the pure tone, the sound reaching his heart and taking his hand softly, leading to where the other could be like last time. He takes in the scenery, the foliage decorating the mountains and rocks and beautiful flowers bloom in an array of colors. Everything around him always looked so enchanted, so magical as if anything he would touch would come to life. Changkyun’s fingertips grazed the rocks, the moss coming in contact and he made his way closer to the other. 

Once reaching the familiar pillar of rocks on the hill, the scattered rocks among the tall grass fill the small place, sitting among of them was the back of which he all knew too well. The small yet strong shoulders, the petite but masculine body and the soft locks that blew gently into the cold night air. Changkyun opens his mouth only for nothing to come out through his lips, they never do no matter how many times he would try. Every night, he looked for the other, wandering in the same dream, yet, he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to stop. The older’s shape becomes more significant, the closer he got, unable to reach out like a tree. Each step feels heavy and closer he is, the pain feels so potent; head feeling dizzy when approaching his longed one. In the small seconds that feel like painful hours, the other turns to face Changkyun as if he had expected him to come; he always did anyway. Like every other time, he is unable to move his body when met in front of the fascinating individual. Even if it’s an illusion, the other is beautiful, and even if it’s just his shadow, Changkyun wants him. The older reaches out to touch the black-haired, fingers cold and wet from the atmosphere around them, but that didn’t matter as at this moment he burns. They way his significant looks back at him, the eyes full of waiting and pain as he feels the spark run through his body down to his toes. To both of them, something brought them back to one another, and that was all they really ever needed.

But it all ends too fast, hoping it’ll be alright after the night passes, and then Changkyun’s falling the next moment. He’s plunging into the profoundly penetrating dream, the last of the other’s warmth deep inside of him. Now that the moon will take it’s time to sleep, the closer, the younger gets to fading away from the dream. He can’t speak, vision blurry as he is unable to see and once again everything happens once more. Changkyun wakes up with a start, eyes wide and frantic as he immediately looks to the right of him to only see the bed sheets shifted about from his slumber. His hand grazes the empty spot that somehow feels warm to the touch yet, so empty despite the feeling. But this time, something was different as his hand makes his way to his head, holding it in pain as it throbs. He looks around the house, this time the curtain is pushed a little open letting some of the outside light inside; walking towards the windows and looking outside. Cars driving past and people going about their carefree lives while Changkyun is practically stuck in this box, his mind, his illusion, his fantasy enveloping him while people walk with not a care in the world as if they don’t experience any pain within their lives; he envies the feeling. And just like any other day, Changkyun goes about with his work and continues to act as if everything at home is alright. Where're your significant other people ask him, and of course, a lie slips through his lips. Even with the many days, the other has been gone, he is still present and lives on through his dreams.

This time when Changkyun arrives home, the tune is louder when he reaches his bed and looks at it with a curious look. The sun will soon take its rest, and the moon will rise, making the night repeat yet again. He slowly slides into bed and touches the empty spot next to him again, and the space is still warm to the touch, the familiar scent of the other mixed with the sheets and slightly wet. Nothing like such had happened, but even so, Changkyun lays his head on the pillow and drifts into his dream again. He wants the older to call me out, catch him, hold him tight even if it was a fantasy. The younger’s regrets and created the envisioning and lured him in, something that brought him back to the other. Changkyun wakes up with a start, eyes wide and frantic as he immediately looks to the right of him to only see the bed sheets shifted about from his slumber. Looking up quickly this time to see the same sky painted with stars and familiar scent of the sea and the cold air hugging him tightly.

The tune is closer and Changkyun no time to try and find it, using his strength to this time run to the song. And in no time, the younger reaches the spot of rocks that decorate the wet grass with the familiar figure sitting there. The pain comes stronger than before as he attempts to step closer to the older, sight hazy and his head ringing with the feeling from earlier but more prominent. Every time the dream comes to him, he is ruined by the deep night, and the urge to escape grows stronger, but the presence of the other becomes more prominent, and even though it’s dangerous, Changkyun doesn’t care if he loses himself. When the older turns around, he wraps his arms tightly around the black-haired, and he doesn’t want to wake up from this dream; unable to break out from the foglike embrace. Even if this might be happiness, Changkyun doesn’t care if he sinks into the other and dies; as long as he has the other and the other has him, he misses him so much. Changkyun once again falls, arms out as he waits for the other to catch him, always taken from the older’s side. 

“La la la la la…”

Changkyun wakes with his eyes fluttering, the spot next to him occupied and warm and wet, the other looking back at him with a smile. Thoroughly looking around the room, the house is no longer dull, and the sunlight brings back all the hope inside, the bright smile of the other dancing on his lips. And with a moving arm, he reaches out towards the older’s face and traces the outline of his facial features.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun is able to voice out.

Maybe his premonition left him with happiness in the end even if being lost in the dream, and cycling of wandering and searching for the other; so that the other would be in his arms.


End file.
